


Say Something

by Naaklasolus



Series: Old Republic Histories [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Marr is utterly Done, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: To be quite honest, Darth Marr is not amused by a certain Grandmaster's antics.
Relationships: Jace Malcom/Satele Shan
Series: Old Republic Histories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487549
Kudos: 15





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> The unnamed Jedi Knight is Saja Rav, who belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995/@outcastcommander!

Darth Marr watched idly as the pair of young men interacted with each other, the shorter of the pair sprawled out over the taller one’s back and watched the man’s work with mild interest. Under normal circumstances, Marr would order the short one to quit behaving so unprofessional for the current circumstances but this circumstance was different.

Agent Shan had a connection to the Force, it was weak, as was Sergeant Balkar and the connection was still there and what disturbed Marr was the trauma that existed within the connection. Twins…..triplets….multiple births from one pregnancy was one thing that few Siths actually intended to damage, those who did -- at least when it came to Marr’s own people -- face severe consequences for destroying it. 

“Grandmaster, might I ask you something?” Marr inquired which caught the woman’s attention, which earned a slight nod. “Why did you fail to inform me that Balkar and Agent Shan are your twin sons? You are aware of the danger you place them both in by separating them at such a young age then having them on this planet, correct?”.

Marr glanced at the Supreme Commander when the soldier choked on the caf that Darth Nox had given him, while Nox just glared at Satele, lighting dancing over her shoulders. “Silas is what?!” The man coughed out as he looked at Satele with a look of shock and concealed anger.

“What danger?” Balkar asked warily. “Theron and I are what?!”

“Ah, so you’re the father.” Marr remarked towards Malcom, which was a surprise before looking at the young Sith who was quietly observing them. “Lord Corrin, keep an eye on the twins. I trust you know Vowrawn’s shielding techniques?”.

“As well as Lady Poena’s, m’lord.” The young Sith Lord answered as he turned his attention away from Sajavin’s son. “I’ll see to it.”.

“Good, now as for the matter of the training grounds.” Marr said as he watched Malcom lean towards Satele and mumble something to her, as both their sons just stared at each other, the bond between them was singing.


End file.
